Rashomon Gates
by Pite
Summary: Who said that Rashomon gates must sent people to hell maybe somewhere else...Crossover but who know with what...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise. Also I don't own any series that will appear in this Fanfic.

* * *

It was cold day; clouds were hovering in the sky sealing away the life giving sun from the battlefield… It was a plain land with few form of life on it; the battlefield was between the borders of Iwa and Konoha, the old battlefield of the Great 3 Shinobi War, or the Third Secret War. Kakashi Hatake a seasoned Jonin, 5th strongest in his village felt deja vu from his first mission as a Jonin whom he is now. Again he and his teammates were fighting for life and death just like him and Obito in the old days supported by Rin.

But this time his ex-students, two of them now nearly as strong as him, the only genin that passed his test of teamwork, were fighting the person who was their comrade in arms, who gave his body for power, the person that promised Sasuke the power gave Sasuke what he needed but never thought his future body/weapon will turn against him, but he did. Now Sasuke and his Hebi Team was fighting the Team 7 supported by 2 ANBU Officers and one ANBU captain ex-temporary-Leader of Team 7, the only living genetic imprint of Shodaime Hokage, Yamato.

* * *

Sasuke was tired of this he used his Chidori Current to stop ANBU sneak attacks and Naruto, Karin has still fighting his old teammate, ex-fangirl now enemy, Sakura Haruno, the student of Tsunade "Slug Woman/Legendary Sucker". Karin wasn't doing well since Sakura trained, her medic-nin techniques but also her raw speed, strength and her pitiful stamina that was now as large as his when he was leaving Konoha-gakure with Cursed seal level one on.

Naruto was fueled with Kyuubi's demonical chakra felt only rage, hatred but also the goodness and pureness of his heart never let those emotions control him since he had hurt Sakura in his first encounter with Orchomaru after his comeback to Konoha he swore on his damaged from the battle with Kazan and Hidan battle that he'll never let his emotions control his actions nor let Kyuubi control him either.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sakura-chan why do you have this scar on your arm did something happened to you while fighting those Immortal Aka-teme's?" Naruto Asked while Sakura tried to feed him._

"_Well…" When Sakura tried to answer Sai showed Ramen from his bowl strait into Naruto's mouth. _

_Few minutes later…_

'_I totally forgot to ask Sakura-chan about that again!' Naruto reminded himself suddenly he saw Captain Yamato strolling down a street._

"_Ohayo Yamato-Sensei!!! Naruto shouted as he ran towards his sensei nearly tripping over…_

"_What happened Naruto-kun?" Yamato asked him_

"_Yamato-Sensei do you know what happened to Sakura-chan's arm?"Naruto Asked_

"_You don't remember? Well you remember the battle against Orochimaru when we tried to gain some info? When…" And then Yamato explained Naruto everything he saw in detail, Naruto went silent, he quietly thanked his sensei and walked to his house contemplating…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto was mentally suppressing the Kyuubi influence on his behavior but the longer the battle the more tired he was.

"Damn You Sasu-Teme!!!! You're done with that goddamned snake comeback to us!!"He shouted as the Kyuubi chakra was healing his wounds and while Sasuke was charging another technique.

"You won't understand me you Dobe!!! You were always happy what do you know about being betrayed by a brother a person who was your god, your Idol??!?!" Sasuke answered than then he blew out a gigantic Fireball "Katon: Grand Fireball No Jutsu!!!" The fireball was flying towards Kyuubified Naruto, Naruto used Kawarimi to get out of its range and summoned two clones of himself. As he was standing two of those clones were forming the "RasenShuriken"

"Sasuke… I understand you… Because the person who was the closest to me as a brother betrayed not only my but everybody that was with you and considered you as a friend…" Then he ran towards Sasuke with the Rasenshuriken but this time a clone accompanied him creating the Oodama:RasenShuriken (Great Spiraling Shuriken).

* * *

Sakura who was really tired was hiding behind a tree while Karin was looking for her Chakra signal… Both of them were Medic-Nins but Karin had the edge of larger versatility, Karin had more chakra and more techniques than Sakura. But Sakura had more brains…But also Karin was tired she few times was already touched by Sakura but they developed in to deep scars even broken bones…

'_Damn it… To think I'm losing to this Sasuke fan girl…I used to be one of those…'_She thought _'I think I'll have to use the only useful technique Kakashi-sensei had thought me when we were still Together as a team…'_

Karin was standing with a smirk on her face

"No wonder Sasuke-kun ran from you… You're weak!" Then she felt ground was falling under her legs and something grabbing her at the ankles, the hold was too strong for her to jump away. Few seconds later she was underground while Sakura was looking at her.

"In a fight never ever underestimate your enemy" She said. Then she ran the Sasuke-Naruto part of the battlefield…

* * *

When she came there Naruto and his clone were charging at Sasuke with his Shuriken like ball of spiraling wind chakra… Then Sasuke did what Oro, did some time ago, he summoned the Triple Rashomon Gates… Naruto just blasted thru the first of them and stopped that the second which were shredded to bite-size pieces of demonical metal. Now he stood in front of the third gate panting from the massive usage of chakra.

Sakura ran next to Naruto whose red chakra was disappearing and he was on his knees. But Sasuke was not done… He did a massive amount of seals and shouted "This is the technique that I developed for those gates… Oro only could summon them… I CAN OPEN THEM!!!!!" Then he touched the gates and they started to open sucking everything in front of them…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was staying late for a week already over scroll about research on Rashomon gates. As everyone knows gates were made to seal the entry to a certain area, but Rashomon gates were regarded by Orochimaru as only a defense. Sasuke felt otherwise. Thus after 6 months of making seals etc. he actually thought he could open them and who knows?_

_Later_

_He stood on his tower watching his summoned gate standing tall in Otogakure._

'_Now' he ran thru 20 seconds of seals with his speed was rougthly 100 hand seals and he stopped on tiger seal. _

"_RASHOMON: OPEN!" And then all was left of Oto-gakure were buildiins out of the range of the gates all the rest was wiped out of the sight of the human being and other creatures._

"_With this I can kill of all Akatsuki and Destroy other villages!!!" Said Sasuke to him self then falling on his royal butt from exhaustion_

_Flashback ends _

Kakashi was fighting off Jugo while the ANBU and Yamato were fighting Suigetsu who was at edge of his abilities…

"Time to end this…" Kakashi took out his fathers Memento the Chakra Blade which was reformed just after the mission, but Kakashi was too afraid to use it in battle again…he channeled some of his chakra in to it… It started to glow with white chakra then Kakashi did a simple set of seals and shouter "RAIKIRI!!!!" and the blade was strengthened with Raikiri's power Kakashi ruches at shocked Jugo that was watching that… Before he could gasp what happened Kakashi cut him in half at his waist… Kakashi didn't stop there he ran at the direction where his old team was...

* * *

The Gates were opening but the gravity and wind pressure made Sakura and Naruto unable to move from the gates. Sasuke still maintained the technique.

"This technique sends people who walk in into the deepest cores of hell!!! I tested this on Oto-gakure citizens! Yes half of them are now in hell!!!!"Sasuke shouted.

Then when the gates opened fully Naruto and Sakura were starting to be sucked in them. Naruto used his Kyuubi Chakra tails to hold him and Sakura on the floor but they still were sucked to the gates then Sasuke strengthened his technique due to sucking more chakra from his own chakra reserves.

Naruto couldn't maintain his strength so with all of his power than has left he tried to throw away Sakura from the range of the gate but…

"No! Naruto either both of us run away from this cursed gates or both of us go there… I don't want to lose another teammate" and she clung harder to Naruto…

"But Sakura-chan…" But Naruto didn't have time to reply.

"Shut up Naruto or I'll kick your ass in where ever we'll be" She punched him lightly in his face…

Naruto was out of energy he and Sakura fell inside the Rashomon gates. Then the Gates closed disappearing away. Leaving Sasuke exhausted but standing even with his Sharingans's off for the first time for 3 years…

Kakashi was rushing but all he saw was gates eating away Naruto and Sakura and them disappearing… Enraged Kakashi ran with full speed at Sasuke with Rakiri Chakra Fang.

All Sasuke felt was a sudden sharp sensation in his body then it stopped because Kakashi's sword had hid Kusanagi the Chakra blade broke but then it again started to rip Sasuke's body but this time he was dead… The Raikiri electrified chakra needed to move like electricity in a house so the hundreds of thousands of volts went thru Sasuke and instantly boiled his organs and his brain. When Karin saw that she instantly ran away in the direction in front of her eyes.

All Naruto and Sakura felt after being sucked in the gate was emptiness and warmth of their bodies…

* * *

AN/ I'll be pleased to see any constructive criticism.

Best Regards Pite

* * *

_OMAKE #1_

_Karin was standing with a smirk on her face_

"_No wonder Sasuke-kun ran from you… You're weak!" Then she felt something behind her and then she realized the technique that brought even the Ichibi no his knees._

"_Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!!!"(__Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death). She flew away few hundred yards due to Sakura's super powers…_

* * *

_OMAKE #2_

_When Naruto Charged at Sasuke with his Oodama:RasenShuriken. Sasuke made seals for summoning biting his thumb and summoned something…_

"_Naruto This is the most powerful summon in the world… Barney the Dinosaur!!!_

"_Who wants as hug? You blondie you like you would want a hug!" said a purple Dinosaur…_

"_AAAAAAAA!!!" That was the only thing Naruto could say_

* * *

_Omake #3  
_

_Citizens of Oto who were sucked by Rashmon gates…_

_Year 1945 2 August Hiroszima 0811 AM + India time +0900 GMT_

_BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Enola gay reporting bomb was dropped and we're going home." _


	2. Not in Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise. Also I don't own any series that will appear in this Fanfic.

* * *

The overcast was starting to show some sun. just after the battle in which the remains of the original Team 7 was obliterated. Kakashi spoke for the first time for 5 minutes after he killed Sasuke. 

"Yamato-san… Please go to Konoha-gakure speak with the Gondaime. Tell her…"He took a short beat to take a breath, Yamato for the first time when working with Kakashi have see him crying"

"Teel her to prepare 3 beds and rooms for DNA and body examination to gain valuable intell. And Prepare an ANBU Squad to chase after the Delta Target. For the last… Tell her to prepare a funeral for two Konoha heroes that died in a battlefield that's all…Move out!" Yamato immediately disappeared and ran as fast as he could to Konoha-gakure. Then Kakashi fell on his knees and thought

_'__Obit__…Sensei… I Failed you… I__ have__ failed my comrades…'_

* * *

_1900 hours __(+-0000 GMT) __Zulu/Juliet Time__ Year__ 19XX AD__Great Britain__ Somewhere in the mountains of Scotland…_

_It was pretty dark, black clouds gathered over Hogwarts School of Wizardry. __It was weird since the students arrived the weather changed dramatically from bright, warm sunny weather to this…_

_Harry felt something was funny, it wasn't his scar thought… it was a warm fuzzy felling in his tummy_

_ "Hey Hermione! I have a weird felling and it isn't the scar…It is my tummy"__Harry whispered to Hermione_

_" So what I'm going to be worried just because you have a warm fuzzy felling in your tummy?"She answered him_

_'Really boys these day, they need to know that a woman like me need some other kinds__of adventures not just fighting off eve__n__ perverted dark lords'_ She thought… somewhere Voldemort sneezed…

* * *

"Now my students since we've done all of our announcements time to…" The headmaster never had the chance to end his sentence… 

Never had a chance to end his sentence… Suddenly from the wall behind him from a rift one person…no two persons flew out with a great momentum they have hit the Gryffindor Table.

"We're under attack!!!" One of the few first years students shouted from the Hufflepuff table. Harry as one of few took out their wands and pointed at the two figures that after bouncing twice on Gryffindor table had stopped in front of Hermione, Harry and on the other side of the table Ron and Ginny… They sat at the near end of the table since they were no free places in the front…

* * *

Hermione, now having her hair pulled back in a single ponytail look a lot nicer than when she had her hair loose, everyone agreed with that even herself… But what matter is that when the two figures one with bright blond hair holding a pink haired something in his arms tight, she could see his eyes and he probably saw hers… She was puzzled by those eyes that closed right after their contact… some people could say it was something more than a quick contact…

* * *

Dumbledore immediately called Madam Poppy Pomfrey to take care of the two intruders probably hostile. The two were later identified as a blond male in his late teens and what shocked the Hogwarts teachers… a natural pink female also in her late teens. They were covered with bruises but surprisingly the blond one was healing in a super rate that could be only, as they thought a result of either magical or potional interference. But later on Snape the teacher of potions and Mdme Pomfrey denied any abnormalities in the blood of the blond.

* * *

While the research was in progress and the two were still in coma, the students were having bets that were written on a common room board by someone called "Asparagus roxoz" Harry and his two friends went to the list and Harry started reading out loud: 

_"__1:3 They were the servants of Vondemort AKA. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "Voldy"_

_1:20 They were sent by the Ministry to defend us._

_1:150 They're travelers form the future that came to save us_

_And the only bet that seemed irrational and plainly stupid…_

_1:500 They came from a different universe by mysterious gates made by some madman (The category made by 2__nd__ year Ravenclaw Michael Abramson, AKA. The guy that reads fantasy books and those Japanese comics AKA "Mangas")_

_Other Bets:_

_1:3 They're evil!_

_1:20 They're not evil and they know about everything because they came from the ministry/ future_

_1:45 They're totally clueless about what's happening here…_

_Place the bets with me ("Asparagus roxoz") near the lake every day just after the last lesson in the day (means the last lesson that could be) till the two will be identified!_

_Already money in the bet account: 32000 Galleons._

_Assume teachers placed their whole month wages here!"_

"Hmmm…." All of them hummed thinking

_'If I bet 20 Galleons on the most impossible bets I might get really rich!'_ Thought Ron

_'I wonder if those guys know something about Voldemort…"_ Thought Harry _'And I might AVENGE My…What I Am thinking… I'm not an angst ass emo avenger, I'm a protector!'_

_'…'_ She was too puzzled by the eyes of the blond boy to think…

* * *

Madame Pompfrey came in to Dumbledore's Office. 

"I you must talk with the teachers. I don't know who they might be but they might make a breakthrough in modern world of Magicians!!!" Poppy shouted. Few minutes later Every teacher regardless of their work they were doing.

"Now you must know that I only do this when ever we have a…" Then Dumbledore summoned with his wand a board on which was written:

_"1. One of our teachers/ Students __has__ been attacked_

_2. The ministry lowers our salaries_

_3. We made a medical breakthrough_

_And four_

_4. A big asteroid is coming towards earth and we are here to watch Bruce Willis blowing it up with the help of NASA" _

That was written on the board

"Now we gathered here because of the point three. Please Madame Pompfrey." And he sat down his favorite arm chair with a very discreet grin.

"Now as you may know, magic powers come from the ability to combine both mental energy, that is made from our experience and wisdom, and physical made from billions of cells and that energy circulates in our whole body without any control or designated routes. But these two are different… They have an additional path way in their bodies that allow to control and manipulate magical energies as their will. Now we use wands to do that. But with those pathways non verbal and wand less spells come in standard. Plus with their ability they have a better control of it than most of magicians in this world and they probably never had that training… What I'm saying is that if we can copy and inject such a path way in our aurors… They'll be unstoppable…" Poppy ended her monologue, and she passed her notes to other mages.

"We can either not tell any one about this or we can make this a discovery of the century but Voldy might copy our pathways if an auror with those would be caught captive."

"You say that it'll be better if we keep this… project secret it will be better for us?' Asked Snape

"Yes." Said Pompfrey.

"So it's decided, no word to the ministry or that hag Umbridge, that's why I didn't, called her here" And Frog faced lady sneezed…

* * *

Few Days Later 

The ministry wrote a letter to Dumbledore demanding that he'll hand away the two people, Dumbledore declined using his headmaster's powers and called them his guest who are like people with an Iron Letter.

While Harry and Ron were staring at Sakura's face thinking how cute she's. Hermione was watching Naruto thinking who he is and where his origins are etc.

While out side.

"Madame Pompfrey! Why do they get to be there while we are here?" Asked a student from Slytherin

"Because they have a Golden Frequently Healed card that allows them to visit who ever they want when ever except for nights and weekends…" Answered Poppy.

"Well if that's the case we will go to our rooms." And surprisingly they went to their domes thinking how they could injure them selves to get that card.

Naruto felt like someone is watching him he felt that persons breathe in his face he could smell her fragrance it was like a sea breeze different from other two persons that he didn't know, they smelt like male sweat…

Naruto opened his eyes slowly thinking that he's in a Hellish torture room.

"Are you a Succumb? Or an Angel that came here to save me?" he asked silently still thinking that he's in hell or even in heaven.

"No… You're in Hogwarts school of wizards and witches" Said Hermione

"Aaaa okay…" Naruto thought for a moment looking at her "You know girl I know a very good doctor… thought he might be in hell or heaven now…He died few years ago I can give you his Name and…" Hermione punched him in the face

"I'm not mental! You're!" She shouted, then Both Ron and Harry blaster thru the curtain dividing Naruto and Sakura.

"PERVERTS!!!!!!!" She shouted "Even in Hell they're still here!!!!"

Naruto sat in his bed and said

"Well Sakura-chan looks like you're up and awake, thought there is a problem you know… we might not be there where we think we are… We're in Hogtarts, Hogmats School of Witches and Wizards" He said calmly looking at her

"But it's definitely not hell, and we're alive so cheer up!" Said while grinning.

"Och!"Said Sakura

Harry and Ron were hospitalized after the incident, Hermione was walking around without a thought, and Umbrige was razing havoc about the new guys but couldn't do anything due to the Iron Letter.

* * *

OMAKE 1#( The Fuzzy feelings Origins) 

Act Of War Game. Srg.Maj. Jefferson leader of Task Force Talon. Received an order to attack a un scouted area.

"Major. You want me to risk my life just because you have a warm fuzzy felling in your tummy ?" Asked Jefferson.

"Precisely Srg. Major" Answered Maj. Richter

"That's what I'm paid to do Maj. Moving out!

* * *

OMAKE2# 

After Madame Pompfrey exited, Dumbledore said.

"Now back to the board. Again an asteroid is heading towards earth and Bruce Willis is going to save u, but this time in HD 1080i quality."Said Dumbledore, followed by happy cheers by teachers.

Bruce is in his space suit out side the spacecraft pointing, really a big gun at the asteroid he shouted

"YIPIKAYE!!! Mother er!!!!"

The Asteroid exploded, Bruce came back as a hero and the NASA approval rates climbed from 30 to 101 !!!

AN. Hope You'll enjoy this little surprise I've been making for you all. If you don't the way the plot changed fell free to stop reading my story and make a new on using my prologue. Just write to me if you wan to do that kay?

* * *

Best Regards Pite 


	3. Interrogfation and a flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other related merchandise and I do not own Harry Potter and any other related merchandise.

_14 September Year 19XX AD Hogwarts School/ Scotland Zulu/Juliet Time_

"Well lets review what we got 'ere" Said Dumbledore "You say that you're ninjas from a ninja village, that came here because a mad man, that previously was your teammate, sent you here thru demonical gates , that were thought to be sending the entering to hell, but now one really knew where they were leading right?"He ended while touching his beard.

"That's how we…"Naruto didn't have time to end his sentence. He and Sakura were chained to two large heavy chairs, clothed with white clothes that are used in Hospitals.

"LIES!!!! It's impossible! Un rational and everything!!!"Shouted Snape "Sir I propose to give them Verita serum to verify their confession" And he slid a small bottle thru the long table Dumbledore caught it "Thanks Par.. Wait wrong movie… only if they agree to do that" Said Dumbledore holding the bottle

"HELL YEAH!!! You've been interrogating us for 4 hours while we're tied down to these chairs without water, food and ra…" Again another person was interrupted this time Sakura butted in.

"SHUP UP NARUTO don't worsen up our situation. I'm also God damned hungry!"Shouted Sakura while using the death threatening giant head of anger technique." I'm really sorry for this, he's a stupid idiot without any Savior-Vivre."Apologized now with embarrassment written all over her face.

"You got to teach me this technique after this."Said McGonagall

"Me too!" "And Me" Other teachers spoke…

"So do you agree on drinking this potion or do you decline? " Asked Dumbledore

"Yes" Said the Nins. Then after being handed two small cups of silvery liquid, their eyes went blank .

"What are your full names." Asked Dumbledore

"Uzumaki Naruto, but here I noted that first names come before last names so it'll be Naruto Uzumaki"  
" Haruno Sakura, Or Sakura Haruno as Naruto-kun said"

"What is your objective in coming here?"

"None, sir"  
"None"

"How did you come here, to this world?"

"While fighting that bastard Sasuke Uchiha Naruto and I was caught in to the jutsu that opened the Rashomon gates"  
"While fighting Sasuke Uchiha were caught in to the opened Rashomon gates and thru a portal were sent here."

"Do you know about Lord Voldermort?"  
"We don't know anything about that guy"

"We have encountered nor heard of that person"

"How old are you?"

"16 Years 11 months and four days"  
"17 Years 6 months and ten days"

"What are those additional path ways that are embedded in your body, that are near your blood veins?"

"Ech… I think that they're umm… Chakra pathways…"

"Those are chakra pathways made to transport chakra and supply the body with it with maximum precision. Ninjas can use them to make jutsus."

"What's that chakra that you're talking about. "

"Sakura-chan said something about it in the Wave country and Ero-Senin talked about it… but I really don't remember. All I know that the chakra is needed to use Ninjitsu, Genjutsu and sometimes Taijutsu…"

"Chakra is the energy that is a fusion between our inner stamina, the energy that's produced in our bodies, and the other is our mental power that's made thru our wisdom, knowledge and experience. But the energy must be fused in out pathways then transported to use it. If we deplete all of our accessible chakra we die."

_'Means it's like our magic'_ Thought Dumbledore.

Then slowly Verita Serums power started to fade…

"Last question: What are your duties as ninjas? What do you do?"

"We're to serve our village in various missions , from cat hunting thru protecting to Assassination and being a regular soldier during wars."  
"We're trained killers, assassinators and spies."

Then both of them snapped out of the hypnotic power of the potion.

"Did we answer all of your questions?" Asked slightly irritated because of hunger Naruto

" Yes you did, well I'll explain the situation to you.

We're in war with a dark mage lord Voldemort know earlier as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was killed few years ago but he returned. And now I request you to assist us in this war. You can also be on the neutral side but if you join him, we'll be forced to kill you." Dumbledore said for the first time with a threatening voice and a glare.

"I have a question. Is that bad guy a snake lover or something?"Asked Naruto

"We had a snake villain before."

"Yes Voldemort is a….""So it's Decided Sakura-chan and me are coming in! We'll kick their asses even if it's not our business."Shouted Naruto

"BAKA Don't decide for your self."Shouted back Sakura

_'I wonder they're a couple…' _Thought Dumbledore.

* * *

Few days later…(Time passes pretty fast ain't it?)

Ron have been running pretty happy right now. He lent from Harry 100 Galleons now Ron is the richest guy except for Harry in the Gryffindor

Harry was depressed because of the useless lessons of divination and DADA

Hermione has still thinking about that blond haired kid. Then she bumped on somebody . It was the same kid from the hospital wing but this time he was clothed in standard Hogwarts uniform with a slight difference. There wasn't a usual crest of one of the four homes. It was a spiral with a weird nose and a tail coming out of it outside ends( The Konoha symbol). And an orange tie. His hair wasn't pulled up by his hitae and now it's pulled down by gravitation. Hermione blushed a little bit.

"Och ! You're that girl from the hospital place. Sorry for calling you mental and everything. My name's Naruto Uzumaki I'm a guest from eeee… Konoha Academy. And who are you, as if of course I may ask? " Asked Naruto reprimanded by Sakura to be polite.

_'Naruto at last acts like a gentleman'_ Thought happily Sakura "And I'm Sakura Haruno I'm in the same situation as he is." Sakura was also clothed in standard Uniform but she didn't wear those little shoes for girls, but actually tall boots from strong black leather, one expected Naruto knew that between the inner leather and the outer one was a steel plate. Thought she never told Naruto about that he just deduced after being kicked by her a few times in Konoha…

* * *

_'SCORE!!!! He actually remembered you!!!__' Shouted inner Hermione, Called the bad side of medal…_

_' No I don't even know him!!!'Shouted the Good side the Hermione that is in surface_

_'__It's__ called affection from the first sight girl!' Replied Inner Hermione_

_'Wait but… He's probably dating that girl, you saw how he held her when they blasted the portal. 'Replied the outer side_

_'Then sack her and take him as your prize girl!!!'Shouted her inner__ self._

* * *

"Hey are you there? Hello?" Asked Naruto

"Aa. Sorry I kinda spaced out… My name is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor 5th year. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held up her hand to shake his hand.

_'I read a book in the library that Sakura forced me to read, that a good custom in nobilities in Poland is to kiss a woman's hand in she held's her hand up.' _Naruto thought

_'Now Naruto lightly shake her hand and say goodbye' Thought Sakura_

Naruto took her hand up bowed down putting his left leg behind kneeing and kissed her hand .

"LOOK!!! That new guy is proposing to Hermione!!"Someone shouted then BOOOOM! A Sonic boom was heard all over the place.

When the smoke disintegrated all you could see has Sakura having he fist up where Naruto was kneeing, Hermione standing shocked and a bright star in the Sky shining.

Sakura cleaned herself from the dust shook Hermione's hand and said. "I'm very sorry for that idiot I'll make sure he'll never do that again." Said an embarrassed Sakura _'I'm gonna fucking kill him!!!_'

* * *

_Omake #1_

_[… but now one really knew where they were leading right?"He ended while touching his beard. _

_"This makes a really interesting Manga material, say more!" Said Dumbledore now sitting behind a drawing desk drawing manga based on their life…_

_"Hey that's copywrited !!!"Shouted Naruto and Sakura_

* * *

_Omake#2_

_Naruto still in the air…_

_"Tomcat two this is Spade four we got an unidentified flying object in on out radars. So far no radio, radar nor infrared signals from it."Said a pilot in the British Eurofighter Typhoon._

_"UFO please respond on this notice, you're violating neutral airspace retreat or we will shoot you down" Spade four said to the radio. No response. He repeated a couple of times "Bloody hell we'll shoot him down! AMRAAM's armed and aimed! FIRE!"Two British AMRAAMS flew towards Naruto shooting him of the __skies_

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry for this a short chapter. Please leave a constructive criticism in reviews __please_


	4. Potions, Rooms and Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise. Also I don't own any series that will appear in this Fanfic.

* * *

"Basically you came here to observe how students here are treated right? That's cool!" Said Ron, the new rich boy of Gryffindor, thought he never lost his way in life, still hung out with his friends and they with him no matter if he was rich or poor. Now he was excited, he had a chance to meet a representative from another culture totally different from what he had experienced.

"Yeah here we can gather some knowledge about your school and if the program would be successful next year one of your friends might come to join my school for a year." Said Sakura while walking with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Naruto to the DADA class, Naruto was pretty silent since the incident with Hermione and his first sound barrier breaking record. But this time he spoke.

"I heard you got in an argument with the DADA teacher and got detention?"Naruto asked remembering his days in the Ninja Academy doing slavish labor to repair the damage he did before Ichiraku would close.

"Well she didn't want to teach us anything, I was angry, it would not defend us against Voldemort! You know him; you know how powerful he was!" Said angrily Harry. "And also she uses some kind of jinxed with dark magic making everything that the writer writes to be written on the flesh! Look." He took out his left hand, and a scar could be seen the letters that formed the scar, also formed _"I must not tell lies"_ in his hand. Sakura took it, even thought Harry tried to pull his hand away, Sakura firmly held his hand.

"Wait for a moment and I think I can help you." He pumped some chakra in her hand and formed the green medical chakra, a basic technique for a medic nin. For her the top student of the Gondaime the ex-third healer in Konoha using this technique without hand seals, was a must have. She held Harry's hand with her left hand and started to heal Harry's hand with her right one. Everyone from the group saw an amazing feat, thru the green glow of Sakura's hand hovering over Harry's scarred palm they could see it disappear. Naruto who saw Sakura doing that hundreds of times thought

'_She'll revolutionize this world, hope she won't be too popular or it would be less Naruto-Sakura time for me...'_

* * *

After healing his hand Hermione bombarded Sakura with questions.

"How do you wand less magic? Is it possible to use a wand to make a different type of magic to heal? Why you don't have to use incantations? Can I learn it?" Sakura was bombed with questions.

"Well umm… it's hard to say but… Oh! Look! Our DADA class start rite now!"Said Sakura narrowly evading answering Hermione's questions which even for her were hard to make up since she didn't want to blow their cover nor get anymore questions.

* * *

"Like we would want to get back to that class, the third year was a blast professor Lupin thought us how to defend our selves not like this Hitler in pink."Said Hermione with Harry nodding.

"Who's Hitler?"Asked Ron and surprisingly Sakura.

"Sakura-chan didn't you read that book about muggle and wizardry history that Dumbledore-ojiisan gave us don't cha?"Said Naruto

"Well since you're still reading it I couldn't get a hold of it, it's the same with the book on charms and potions."Said Sakura

"And I don't know anything about muggle history" Said Ron.

"Well Hitler was a dictator of the III Reich a country between Poland and France, in the year 1939 he declared war on Poland which ignited the Second World War. The War ended in year 1945, in the same year in which Dumbledore killed Grindelwald who was a ally of Hitler. Hitler was the initiator of the holocaust which killed a massive amount of European minorities especially Jews."Said Naruto. It would be pretty embarrassing to learn something from Naruto while being with him in the Ninja Academy but now in this world, he could be a blast.

"Also it is said that Grindewald was a crazed guy, the Lord of Darkness before Voldemort succeeded him in this title. He gathered an battalion called the "_Bloody Platoon_ of the _1__st__ Waffen SS Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler_ but after the Falais pocket Battle Dumbledore and his allies from the whole magician world, polish Mage Michael Anielski, American Johnny Bundy, Norwegian Hans Bjorgen, the headmaster of Durmstrang Josef Borginiev Petrienkov and the other headmaster from Beauxbatons Pierre François Luis Capetourne. With other mages they bravely fought in Falais next to the Polish 1st Armored Div. They succeeded in killing off the whole platoon leaving Grimdewald and two of his men leaving the battle, but everyone of the allied magical crew died except Dumbledore and Hans. Till the year 1945 they caught up with him on the Rhine and drowned him there."Said Hermione with her extended lung capacity from answering questions for 5 years."And his surname is a equivalent to an really evil person."

"Wow… That was impressive."Said Naruto impressed by Hermione's small essay on history. "It was like a flashback… Sakura had a essay on Chakra…"Then he started to suffocate…_'That stupid moron!!! He blew our cover!!!'_ Again a save came from an unexpected side. Dolores "Hitler in Pink" Umbridge came for a lesson.

"C'mon kids time our lesson, means you too Potter."Said Umbridge spitting his name like piece of chewed tobacco" Oh! Our _guests_ that have the Iron Letter" She Added

"I'll be Watch you two…"Whispered the Pink clothed woman to our two ninjas.

They entered the room. The room was just filled with a row of desks two students per desk. They look sad and tired of all pretty much useless theory…Well the class went silently since no one dared to speak while reading a totally boring chapter covering the usage of a plate as a defensive weapon against dark arts…

"BOORING even Iruka Sensei's talk about the uses of rocks in everyday life was more interesting!!!" Said Naruto yawning while getting out of the classroom.

"So back to my questions, could you please answer them, I'm really interested." Said Hermione Looking at Sakura and Naruto who looked frightened.

"Well we don't need wands since we have better inner control of our magical powers, or like we call it chakra, we have an special system embedded in our bodies that helps to transport it in our bodies, thus we have no need to have a wand to manipulate and twist the magical power into spells. And I think you can't do it be cause our control is far better than yours and your wand can't manipulate the magical powers for them to heal." Said Sakura being happy that she had a whole boring lesson, to make this excuse have legs and hands.

"What kind of wicked magic you practice in your school mate?" Asked Ron

"Well we're more emphasized on battle spells than everyday use. We use our powers to strengthen our physical powers and we use spells that are used for combat, also we're trained in weapons, tactics and interrogations." Said Naruto "If you want we can show you how _we_ fight. Not some stuff on who draws the wand faster. But we can't fight on the school plains or the woods we need to find somewhere where nobody can see us. We were obliged to hide our strength, but since you asked." Ended with a sing thinking how brilliant he was, giving an offer knowing that both of them would like to show how ninjas fight and still being a nice guy.

* * *

_A day later_

Potions class was the most hated subject of Harry, this year thought he had to be better in class for him to be capable to take N.E.W.T classes and thus being an Auror.

But still his potion this time was green not as Snape wanted Golden Brown. Sakura was doing the best, even better than Hermione, due to her studies on poisons and antidotes under the best medic nin in the ninja world, Tsunade. She was praised from Snape with a simple word…"Good enough"

Again Harry and Ron this time not alone but with Naruto were scolded for making worst potions in the class. But this time no detention just their potions were flushed clean.

"At least we don't need to clean them by our selves" Said Naruto being optimistic as he always was.

In the Gryffindor Common room, People were already sick and tired of DADA teachings.

"Man if Kakashi sensei was like that I would have to steal more scrolls from Sandaime-ojiisan just to study by myself…"Said Naruto Yawning while his Kage Bushin was in the library reading books.

"Hey…That's a Good idea… No That's great idea!" Said Hermione" Why won't we learn by our selves all we need is a teacher…" Then she looked at the two Ninjas and Harry.

"Why us?"Asked Sakura

"Because, as you said you're trained fighters and you Harry you have faced more fights, more encounters with the Dark Arts than anyone from our year!"Said Hermione

"Well that's true."Said Naruto

"So it's decided" Shouted Hermione

"Do I have anything to say in this issue?"Asked Harry

"No."The Blanc answer was everything Hermione said to him while discussing the plan with Ron, who was pretty excited about that.

* * *

_Later that week. Means Week-end._

Naruto was still eager to have a serious spar with anyone especially Sakura to keep himself in shape. But there where no places where he could do it. The school ground where unsafe, classrooms? They would be a pain in the ass to fix, especially after Sakura's Super punches. Naruto walked to a empty hallway.

' _Ideas! I need Ideas!!! I need a room to train!"_Thought Naruto was he passed a empty wall. '_Where can I find a training room??'_ Naruto passed the wall again _'In need a training room!!!!'_ He mentally shouted while holding his head then he heard a noise. He saw a door appearing in the wall, puzzled by this discovery he opened the door. The room was gigantic probably 400 feet long and wide, it was empty the only thing that was elevated in the room were two rows of stone seats elevated 30 feet over the pitch it looked like a stadium for fights. Then when he touched the wall he felt switches, he turned and saw a row of switches that had inscriptions on them. Forest, Desert, urban etc. He switched in the  
"Forest" Switch. Suddenly the empty pitch was a forest in the middle of the rows of chairs.

"Awesome!!! I must show it to Sakura-chan!" Shouted Naruto as he ran out of the room.

_Few minutes later_

"It better be good Naruto!" Shouted irritated Sakura after being dragged only inches from the bathroom, behind them there were Hermione and Harry that followed Naruto from the common room where Naruto thought Sakura might be.

When they entered the room they saw the same view that Naruto saw. Naruto ran in the pitch and shouted.

"Now Sakura-chan you said you wanted to spar eh? And You wanted how we fight in our school?"

"But Naruto, how can we fight without equipment?" Asked Sakura leaving her stuff that she wanted to bath with on the floor, Naruto ttok out a scroll from his pocket and replied" Don't worry about that!" Then he summoned two full sets of their repaired clothes from the scroll complete with the equipment.

Harry and his friends looked shocked, how can he carry clothes in a scroll?

Sakura ran towards the clothes took her set Naruto took his and suddenly he started to take off his clothes. Sakura was angry; Hermione has amazed how a 17 year old boy can be built like that and Harry and Ron were embarrassed by their built since they were scrawny and thin… Sakura punched with all of her strength at Naruto, he also dragged Harry and Ron out thru the doors because they were on his way out. The Doors closed and Naruto and Sakura were changing their clothes Harry and Ron were out side while Hermione was inside the room.

When he entered the room he was clothed in his battle clothes. The same in which he came to Hogwarts. His orange jump suit was still fitting perfectly his kunai/shuriken pouch were full and ready to be used. The Same with Sakura she was now in her battle dress putting her thick black leather gloves on her hands.

"Well I can bath after I beat you Naruto" Said Sakura

"Don't be so confident, Sakura-chan I won't go soft on you" Grinned Naruto

"Oi! Harry, could you please turn on the switch for a grassy field please?"Asked Naruto. Then the whole field changed to a grassy plain with a tall grass field and some trees. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione who were waiting to see how they duel in the east.

"In out academy wer're thought in 7 classes, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Tactics, Weapon wielding, History, Survival and Diplomacy. Now we'll show you the first three. Ninjustsu are like offensive charms and defensive at once. Genjutsu is like making an illusion, kinda like hypnotizing. And Taijutsu…"Here Naruto cut into Sakura's monologue.

"Taijutsu are martial arts. Sakura-chan I think it's enough of technicalities, time for some action!"Said Naruto getting into his stance. Sakura took out a kunai and flipped it and threw it at Naruto…

* * *

AN/ Well That's what I've came up with this week 


	5. Fight's, Extortions, Winter and Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related merchandise. Also I don't own any series that will appear in this Fanfic

* * *

Naruto did a hand seal that does not represent one of 12 zodiacs, and made a physical clone of himself, the wizards were amazed in this art already, Naruto tried to flank Sakura with his clone while he was making some more and sending them in a frontal, flanking all-side attack on Sakura who was fighting off a giant wave of clones. Then when Sakura destroyed the last on Naruto was ready with a Katon: Karyū Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) and he fired a large dragon shaped flame dragon at Sakura; she countered it with the Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) But with Naruto's amount of chakra the Dragon's fiery heat was able to burn the grass under the jutsu and melt sand in to small amounts of glass, Sakura's water shield could only stop the dragon only for a second, but it was enough for her to get to Naruto and give him her first super powered punch in the fight, he barely dodged but Sakura's fist touched his jumpsuits sleeve, ripping it off, her momentum was so high she also punched the floor damaging it, but weaker than she would if she punched it directly. 

Naruto while flying backwards after his dodge made another Kage bushin to throw the original Naruto in the air then he started to concentrate his chakra in to a Rasengan , as he touched the ceiling he used his enchanted with chakra feet to give him a very high falling velocity strait into the place where Sakura stood, she jumped to the right taking out some kunai with small sacks in them when Naruto touched the ground blasting a small crater in the ground making a small dust screen, Sakura threw four kunais at Naruto, he deflected them instinctively ripping the sacks revealing small pink pieces of paper flying around him, then he realized…

'Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!!! (Sakura Blizzard Jutsu)'he made a hand seal but the flames of Sakura's jutsu ignited by an Explosive note she threw after the pieces of paper scattered. Wizards were amazed with the spectacular fight with flames and explosions, Hermione was worried if Naruto could be hurt, it was a big explosion. Harry thought that that kind of magic could easily slain hundreds of Deatheaters and even Voldemort, and that level of magic is only of students not their Aurors!! Ron was only thinking in lines of '_Blimey, This is bloody amazing!!!' _

When Sakura thought that she had beaten Naruto he appeared from the ground making a near miss for Sakura's chin. He spun in the air and sung a kunai at Sakura, she countered it with he senbon, now both weapons as well as their users were in a stalemate.

"Well Sakura-chan at least out skills are not dull but we need to resume our training…"Naruto Said

"That's true, you're not as agile as usual, and your reactions are a tad slower but your hand seals are as fast as usual."Said Sakura and then she made a counter clockwise turn retracting senbon and after a full spin she punched Naruto on the left side of his stomach. If he reacted a millisecond later he would be knocked out, but he reacted by side stepping moving his body by 5 millimeters and hardening his muscles. His movement made Sakura's chakra enchanted fist to release it's power too early and his muscles due to their hardness and flexibility too most of the tool of the shockwave and Sakura's weakened super fist. But still Naruto flew 20 feet away from the place where he stood. Landing on his back, he jumped back in to the standing position and grinned.

"Bye-Bye Sakura Chan!" He Said as four of his clones appeared from the ground one of them ran toward Sakura punching her strait in the face, she fell back just to felt three feet kicking her in the back making he fly upwards 10 feet. Then the original Naruto jumped up using the first clones back as a ramp. She expected a kick, but all she felt was his hand at her stomach pushing her towards the ground she just "lightly" compared to the original _Naruto: Redan. _Then again she felt Naruto holding her above the ground.

"Naruto you were supposed to go all out on me!"Said angry Sakura

"You thought I would really hurt you Sakura-chan" Said Naruto so surely. "I would rather kill my self than really hurt you." Sakura felt a small warm feeling In Her heart and gave him a small smile.

* * *

Hermione was felling jealous but that also gave an image. An image of him being in a white tux in front of a small countryside English church holding her like that, in a warm Spring day with some clouds, she was in her mothers wedding clothes looking very happy because this time she wasn't a Granger, but a Uzumaki, but then somehow the background fell back. Naruto puffed back and somehow herself spoke out. 

"You want this to be true? Huh?"inner Hermione asked "Then do something!"She ended with a shout.

'_I need to think of something… something… Wait I think…'_ Hermione was looking spaced out so Ron said to her

"''Mione are you okay? Hello, Earth to Hermione do you copy?"Asked Ron.

She snapped out of it, but then when she looked at the pitch she couldn't see either Naruto nor Sakura. She looked around to see the two standing behind them with their hands manking a weird figure.

"All we showed you is Taij- and Nin- jutsu."Said Naruto

"Time for some Genjutsu"Said Sakura. Both of them channeled some chakra into both Harry and Ron allowing Hermione to observe.

* * *

_Harry's Mind Scape_

Harry opened his eyes and saw him self in the 9 ¾ Platform on Kings Cross Train Station. He looked around and suddenly he heard someone shouting his name he spun to the right and he couldn't believe what he saw his parents!

"What… Who are you? What are you?" Asked Harry mom Lily. She walked over and hugged him. Harry felt warm it wasn't a illusion, but I it can't be true. They're dead !He felt a pat on his head…It felt so real, he looked around and saw Sirius looking at him with a grin. But then he saw Naruto having his wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_Ron's mindscape_

"_And he catches it again!!!"_Shouted the announcer_ "RON WEASLEY the best keeper of this season and 5 previous seasons of Quidditch… Ooooo!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!! RON'S friend HARRY POTTER Caught the Snitch!!! It is the end!!! ENGLAND WON with Bulgaria with an overwhelming score of 400:0 in under two days!!! Long Live Weasley!!! The only keeper in history that had a clean record in the whole World CUP!!!" _Ron was floating in the air hearing people shouting his name and seeing his family happy for him.

* * *

Ron looked around and he was again in the same room where Harry and hi new and old friends were. 

"…Could you please do it again…Please just one more time!"Said lightly Harry still gaping at the empty room but talking to the casters of the technique.

"Is that a spell that a shows the future?"Said Ron with hope in his eyes.

"… There is no such spell Ronaldini" Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"But how did you do that?"Asked Harry.

"Well this spell is all about exploring your mind and making an illusion that affects all of your 5 senses, the spell takes out peoples hidden dreams, the things that the person really wants."Said Sakura.

* * *

_One cold winter days in early Winter._

Hermione was plotting, she was in the library behind some books on mixtures, then she found one… _Amortentia,_ but she needed help and there were a certain potion master who was in her debt for a longer time.

She went to him after the class and showed a picture, so embarrassing he turned red like all of his blood rushed to his cheeks. Then Hermione hid back the picture to a suitcase chained to her right wrist.

"Now Mr. Snape, we shall speak of business. I need help and you're the man to do it."Said Hermione holding her hands in a triangle sign. With a look that would make Don Corleone hide.

"Everything but vow that you that that picture shall never see day light again. Nor it's copies."Said Snape sitting behind his desk.

"Good Mr. Snape now I need…"Said Hermione planning out her plan.

* * *

_Hogsmeade, Scotland 10__th__ December AD 19XX_

"Now, everyone that wanted better DADA classes from 3 of four houses have agreed to meet us in the "Hogs head" Pub for a meeting that will explain everything."Said Hermione

"But why there?" Asked Ron, while putting on his gloves, due to the cold day, Naruto and Sakura got their winter clothes from Dumbledore, who probably got them from some members of the Order. Naruto got a pair of thick jeans a orange-red sweater from Mrs. Wealsey, gloves made from materials from different colors; all of them suspected that Tonks was the maker of those gloves… Sakura's was in her battle boots; a long skirt to the knees with the Scottish stripes on them a Orange-pink sweater also a courtesy of Mrs. Wealsey. Both of them had Hermione's hats on their heads. Little did they know that Naruto's hat wasn't one of those, magically knitted hats, her own hand made hat made with a great amount of care and all of Hermione's handcraft abilities.

"Because they're no other people in they're there is no chance of being uncovered." Said Hermione

"But you must also, add that if they're no people in there our voices are easier to be heard by the bartender etc." Said Sakura

"That's right but it's too late to reschedule the meeting." Said Hermione as she went towards the pub followed by her friends and her still one-sided crush on the blonde…

Well when they had entered the bar it reeked with goat smell, they Saw a big barman behind the counter. Harry sat between his long time friends in from of his new friends, he was curious how did those people could dig up such things from his mind, when he saw what he had saw, he never felt happier…

'_I wonder how my patronus will be if this will be my new memory…'_ Thought Harry while Ron was talking about flaming vodka he dug up from Naruto's World History book that he still held in his possession since the beginning of the year.

Naruto was bragging on how he managed to beat Sakura in the History of Magic test a week before while Hermione was watching the two knowing that she had done better than any of the two, or other people.

Then the door had opened for the second time in that hour. A group of people some later in groups of two or three, on how many of the friends were in that group. They say in some chairs on the other side of the small room leaving Naruto, Sakura, Ron, Hermione and finally Harry on one side of the room and on the other sitting and having their eyes on the five.

"Well we shall commence the meeting" Said Hermione, Standing up.

* * *

Of course I will greatly appreaciate for all Feedback and I'm really sorry for the late update but my Laptop was in repairs. 


End file.
